Build talk:N/W Manly Raptor Farmer
lolraptorfarming. it works, just let me upload a video. + ℓγssάή 16:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) How often do u die? Cuz even with a warrior, with dolyak sig and endure pain (more health and armor) and the extra 20 armor from being a warrior, u get to pretty low health. So, it seems that it would make sense that you would die more frequently. And if u do, why would u run this? W/N works perfectly and theres no real advantage to running a N/W, so why lose survivability for nothing? --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 00:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Like everything, once you're more experienced at the run, you die less and less often. After a bit of practice you will die very rarely. As for running Necromancer over Warrior, there is no real "advantage" aside from the fact that you can use a necromancer. However, the only other option for necromancers to farm raptors is to use the Mist Form sliver armor build, which can be slow, as you kill one raptor at a time. There is a video demonstration if you want to see it. + ℓγssάή 01:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I saw the video. If the necro had activated whirlwind attack about 1/4 of a second later, the run would have failed. And the ability to run a necromancer means nothing. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 01:24, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::tbh, killing Raptards with any profession means nothing, I'm just showing a faster alternative to the Mist Form build. + ℓγssάή :::....Unless someone doesn't have a PvE warrior and wants to use their Necromancer?...Ben Tbh 01:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ben, that argument means nothing on PvX and never has. And this isnt comparable to the mist form build (which really isnt very good), this is comparable to the w/n. Anyways, if you want to increase survivability, u could probably bring an extra Mo/A hero with blessed aura@15, shield of regen@16, and dash and deaths retreat (so it can catch up after using blessed aura). If u dont disable blessed aura, the hero will use it while zoning in, so the wait time is shortened. SoR will allow u to take endure pain in place of IaU and give u more armor. U might be able to use other skills too, like Healing Hands or Shield of Deflection, but they will only last 16 seconds (SoR lasts 22) which will not give protection throughout the run. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 01:43, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Please stop being horrible. You don't need any extra armor or anything, and you don't need hero monk support to survive. You can easily replace "For Great Justice!" with Endure Pain, as you can build up enough adrenaline w/o FGJ anyways. + ℓγssάή 01:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nvmd, just tested it, needs nothing else, I was just wondering if it needed extra defense. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 01:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::kthx, 5-5 naow pl0x. + ℓγssάή 02:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Video of me doing this with no vitae runes, a major vigor, and candy cane equips seriously, you don't even have to have the best equips with this build. having some previous experience running helps. but to illustrate how well the necro can do this (and because i had some warriors snickering) i made this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnAOjTYHMjY i chose endure pain on my bar for this experiment for the small hp boost as i begin balling the mobs so i'd last longer (and in this case i barely lived through it). but i could have just as easily done so with better equips. i do have tormentor's insignias on every armor piece (and honestly, most pve necros should especially if you have any sac'ing skills. the +10 armor for anything other than holy is very welcome, and you don't really fight things with holy spells that much) and attunement on everything. generally speaking, warrior or necro really doesn't matter with this build. i've had several people comment that i often do a faster job; not because of the build, but because im decent at mobbing and running, and certainly have no illusions that i could at anytime tank these things with any efficiency. this build is a time limit. if you don't mob things/run the gauntlet correctly, you won't ball correctly, and you'll die (while maybe killing 20-28 raptors as best without the boss); warrior or not. once MoP runs out, you're not successfully beating this thing. Armor Insignia / Equipment Raptors do Piercing damage, so Bonelance insignia schould be superior to Survivor ones. Also an +10AR shield (Through Thick and Thin) schould be used on the shield. This gives additional +25AL, noticeable reducing the damage taken from normal Raptors Nestlings. Also Sword 9 and Tactics 9 in the attributes do work just the same as Sword10, Tac8, so any req9 Tactics shield can be used to its full AL benefit. --Refar 13:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Herp Derp! Jee golly gosh! "Being bad" is a legitimate counter to this build?! Wowee fellas, I had no idea being bad was counterproductive to solo-farming HM builds. Jee willickers! 23:23, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yea; Perhaps the stroppy remark schould be removed.--Refar 23:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Some Variants some suggested variants: put only 9 points in swordsmanship, that way you can get 9 tactics and equip a normal maxed shield. On Para Hero- put only 3 point in leadership, than max resoration magic (12) and add "Vocal Was Sogolon". cast the ashes when zoning in riven earth, and do the other stuff exacly the same. the shouts should last way longer. :Ok, the tactics idea is good, the vocal is unnecessary, if you're that slow, run warrior raptor farmer which is faster anyway. Also, why does the build bring dolyak signet? 1 more armor is better than the health boost from endure pain why? 02:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::IAU is broken so it stacks with other armor boosting shit, so dolyak gives a full +10. When you have 30 raptors hitting you, the extra +10 armor is >>>>>90hp. Life Guardian 02:43, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::You have SYG! though (which Dolyak doesn't stack with). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:31, 5 April 2010 (UTC) ::::Pretty sure it does. Ill test it, but i know feigned and ss stack. Life Guardian 05:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wow Anet sucks at coding. I honestly thought IAU was the only exception. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:07, 5 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wait, so do they stack, or are we talking about feigned and ss? :o Life Guardian 06:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::My last comment was in regards to Feigned and SS. I don't really want to start testing stuff in GW while I'm on my laptop with no mouse :S [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:14, 5 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hmm, it appears that i was wrong on dolyak. It's weird, because it seemed to make more reliable runs :< Life Guardian 06:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well, TTL goes in that slot then. The adrenaline boost definitely makes runs more reliable, and it even has +health. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:29, 5 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Better option now on mainbar :p Life Guardian 06:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Fuck, I always forget that skill (and I thought there was already a stance used before Wary :P). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:32, 5 April 2010 (UTC) Broodmother not dying on certain occasions? Anyone else experiencing this phenomenon? At first I thought it was because critical defenses was taking away from my damage output. So I've tried putting up wary stance very early on in the balling process, and giving a few seconds for enough of their defenses to drop but that only seemed to lower my chances even more. Does anyone know a surefire method for killing her? -mantreese 06:23, 1 August 2010 (UTC) :The MoP bomb relies all of the raptors being adjacent to each other so that the broodmother is hit by every trigger of MoP. They need to be balled pretty tightly for this, so ball them while you're against a rock or wall (if they surround you on all sides, some of the raptors won't be adjacent to the one that was hexed). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:40, 2 August 2010 (UTC) : Cheers mate that seemed to solve it. I now go between the two ferns next to the big rock once I've grabbed all the aggro (away from the entrance). -mantreese 04:10, 3 August 2010 (UTC) Solo Varriant with no Hero I mean, the Warriors had one, why shouldn't we? prof=N/W Curses=12+1+3 Sword=8 Tact=10 Soul=2of PainThe Limit!"SpeedAttackDefenseDefenseUral's Hammer!"Blades/build http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGAIaVjqFhE (talk| ) 10:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC)